dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotham Knight Season 6
Gotham Knight Season Six is the sixth season that deals with Bruce and the Bat Family dealing with the fallout from Lian Yu. Created By Greg Berlanti and Christopher Nolan. It aired from 2015-2016 Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Blake Lively as Selina Kyle/Cat Woman * Tyrese Gibson as Alfred Pennyworth/Guardian * Willa Holland as Tory Wayne/Red Robin * Eka Darville as Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific Recurring Cast * Robert Buckley as Harvey Dent/Vigilante * Caity Lotz as Sara Kyle/Black Cat * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/The Atom * Alexander Siddig as Ra's Al Ghul * Adrian Holmes as Frank Pike * John Goodman as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin * Corey Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/The Riddler * James Remar as Special Agent Lee Walter Travis * Katrina Law as Nyssa Al Ghul * Sydelle Noel as Special Agent Alexandra Davis * Jenna Dewan Tatum as Lucy Lane/Harbinger * Jack Moore as Jason Madison * Costa Ronin as Luka Volk Episodes # '"Fallout"-'''In flashbacks, Slade heads to the A.R.G.U.S. ship alone while the others take refuge in the plane. Julie runs off to find Jason, with Zari following her. Rene's right pectoral muscles are injured while rescuing Tory and is forced to retire as Wild Dog. Bruce finds Zari dead and a dying Julie asks him to look after Jason. Ra's and Travis are attacked by Talia, however, Travis shoots her. Talia is later saved by Noah Kuttler. In the present, Bruce tries to visit Jason only for Julie's father Norman Madison the businessman to forbid it out of dislike for Jason's father. Bruce helps Lucy investigate the Penguin by visiting the Iceberg Lounge only for Penguin to be confronted by a man in a green hood, whom Bruce identifies as the Riddler wanting to settle a score with Penguin. Bruce manages to subdue the thugs as Batman and Curtis inform Lieutenant Pike. Riddler manages to escape after injuring Penguin. Determined to find Riddler, Bruce goes to Penguin for help and discovers that Riddler is hiding in a freight ship where he has taken several A.R.G.U.S agents hostage. Bruce, Alfred, and Selina arrive, however, they captured, and Riddler forces them to solve his riddles. Bruce does so, but at the cost of Nyssa's hearing. Bruce redirects the Riddler's missiles and the team defeats Riddler and his goons. As Riddler is interrogated, Riddler is shot with a posioned dart dies. As A.R.G.U.S arrives, Lucy reveals to Bruce that Nygma was working with Zari's father Kuttler. Selina arranges for another hearing to help Rene reclaim his daughter. Slade tells Bruce that he is traveling to Ottawa to find his son, advising him to choose between vigilantism and Jason. # '"Resupply"-'Lucy tasks Bruce with infiltrating Nygma's group by confronting Victor Fries, whom Lucy has made a deal with so that Fries can help his terminally ill wife Nora, who is in cryogenic suspension. Bruce does so and gets surprised when Harvey Dent returns as Vigilante trying to steal a weapons shipment from Fries only for them to realize that the Whisper Gang already took them. As Bruce and Harvey work together, Harvey begins to feel remorseful for what happened on Lian Yu with Jack Napier when Jason blames Harvey for his mother's death after they visit him with Norman's permission. Bruce and Harvey visit the freight ship where Nygma was at and Bruce bribes the police detective guarding it to leave. Bruce helps Harvey take the shipment from the Whisper Gang. Guardian and Cat Woman tries to stop Freeze when he wants to steal a mysterious package guarded by an A.R.G.U.S convoy. With Lucy refusing to help, Alfred and Selina let Freeze escape with the package. Upon returning to Fries' hideout, Fries reveals that the package is the Riddler's body, which his mysterious employer needs to acquire something. # '"Tribute"-'Travis and F.B.I Special Agent Alexandria Davis confront Bruce at Wayne Enterprises revealing that Davis is investigating Bruce due to rumors that he bribed a police officer guarding a crime scene. Bruce also becomes affected by Jason's concerns of losing him. Luka Volk leads the Whisper Gang to kidnap a group of Russian delegates, demanding a ransom. Curtis works on tracking the hostages, whom Batman, Guardian, and Catwoman saves only for Luka to escape with Jorge Whicker, one of the hostages. Luka tells Bruce that he wants revenge on him for betraying his oath to the Whisper Gang and injects Whicker with a toxin into Whicker which will kill him soon. Detecting the toxin and acquiring the antidote, Bruce injects it to Whicker, whom Luka kills anyway. Luka leaves after telling Bruce that Whicker was secretly a human trafficker in Moscow who would kidnap girls from a ballerina studio and then sell them. Davis starts interviewing everyone that has a connection to Bruce and Bruce tells Lucy that he will stop infiltrating Freeze's group in order to be in Jason's life, making Alfred the new protector of Gotham. # '"The Guardian of Gotham City"-'''Guardian and Catwoman arrest Penguin. Bruce invites Jason to a press conference being held by his friend Jack Spheer (Alfred Molina), who unveils Biomax, a new nanobot that can heal human ailments. After the conference, Bruce is approached and told the human trials of Biomax were faked, but his informant is killed by the nanobots before she is told more. Believing that Spheer is involved, Bruce tasks Alfred and Selina with investigating. Alfred and Selina discover footage of Jack investigating him while Bruce has a business dinner with him. After seeing the footage, Bruce confronts Jack and discovers he is being controlled by his COO Beth Breen via the side effect of the nanobots, loss of free will. Alfred and Selina turn up to save Bruce, but when they're both trapped by nanobots, Bruce is forced to deactive them, killing Jack in the process. Breen is incarcerated. Davis begins to obsessively tail Bruce while Lucy wants nothing to do with Bruce for refusing to continue helping A.R.G.U.S, and Rene, wanting to be a part of the team again, begins consuming illegal drugs to control his tremors. #"Deathstroke Returns"- Slade asks Bruce to help him find his son, who's being held in jail. The two meet up with an old acquaintance of Slade, who provides them with the information they need. When they get to the prison, Slade instructs Bruce to find his son, Grant, then get him out of there, as he knows Grant will not want to see him, despite Bruce's objections. Slade engages the security, known as the Jackals, in combat, where he discovers his acquaintance is actually a member of them. When Slade demands they release Grant he reveals it's not that easy as their boss is Grant himself. Selina struggles to prevent a politician from a sniper attack by Vigilante, as the politician supports the Anti-vigilante bill. Selina later gets lucky, and blurts out her Cat Meow on Vigilante who escapes. He later attempts another assassination attempt at a TV interview, but is once again met by Selina and shot in the head by an officer. Harvey reveals the Particle Accelerator changed him as well. Selina watches helplessly as he disappears. #"Promises Kept"- Slade and Bruce continue to try and persuade Grant to leave with them, but Grant refuses, claiming that he had seen his father kill someone before he had been influenced by Mirakuru. Slade tries to explain that it was a paid hit, but Grant refuses to forgive him, stating that learning who his father truly was led him down this path. Grant and Slade end up fighting until Bruce steps in, after which Grant escapes but not before revealing the existence of his brother Joe. Slade tells Bruce he will continue to try and find both of his sons, but advises Bruce that he go back to his, not wanting Bruce to make the same mistakes he made. Meanwhile, The Bat Family eventually finds out about Rene's tremors, leading Rene to apologize to everyone. Curtis offers to help Rene, the same way he helped Zari when she was injured. Rene asks to have the night to think it over. #"Reserved for Nightslayer #Crisis of Earth X-Part 1 #Crisis of Earth X-Part 2 #Crisis of Earth-X Part-3 #Crisis of Earth-X Part 4 #